As an example of related art of the present invention, a technique is known that a plurality of two-dimensional bar codes are employed, then dictionary data (corresponding to an application) is downloaded by using one two-dimensional bar code, and then individual information data is read by using another two-dimensional bar code so that translation is performed by using the downloaded dictionary data (see Patent Document 1).
Further, as another example of related art of the present invention, a standard for writing a URI (Uniform Resource Identifier) or a title (a text sentence) into a tag is described (see Non-patent Document 1).
Further, as another example of related art of the present invention, a data part 102 contains: a business operator code indicating a business operator serving as a service provider; a code (an application code) of an application used in cooperation with an IC tag; an application URL serving as a providing source of the application; and other data including the term of validity and the effective zone of the application, the service name, announcement information to the user, and the like. There is a description that such information in the data part 102 serves as “linked application information” (see Patent Document 2).
Further, in this Patent Document 2, it is judged whether a linked application is stored (step S14). There is a description that when a corresponding code is found in this judgment, the procedure goes to step S17.
Further, in this Patent Document 2, when a corresponding code is not present, communication with a business operator server 30 (or any other external server) is performed from a read-out linked application information 102A by using an application URL. There is a description that in the present embodiment, in response to this, the business operator server 30 transmits a corresponding linked application.
Further, in this Patent Document 2, in a case that the terra of validity or the like is specified in an IC tag 10 or in other cases, a saved application table 202 is updated appropriately (step S17). Then, the effective range of a linked application 203 is judged (step S18: effectiveness judgment process). Then, there is a description that the present time is acquired, for example, from a timer (clock means) 28 equipped in advance in a portable terminal 20 and then, when the present time is outside the term of validity, the processing is terminated.
Further, in this Patent Document 2, there is a description that user information necessary for providing the service is acquired (step S20: user information extraction process) and then the user information is transmitted to a predetermined business operator server 30.
Further, as another example of related art of the present invention, there is a description that access information (including an identification information ID) obtained by decrypting a two-dimensional bar code 27b is transmitted to a service server 1 (see Patent Document 3).
Further, as another example of related art of the present invention, a portable phone 2 receives and then acquires a corresponding ID (step S3). Then, there is a description that on the basis of the address of an address administration server 3 stored in advance, the portable phone 2 is connected to the address administration server 3 through a communication section 2D (see Patent Document 4).
Further, as another example of related art of the present invention, a technique of installing a program is described (see Patent Document 5).